Rotating shafts are traditionally held in place through the use of one or more bearing devices. Especially with respect to larger, vertically-oriented shafts, one type of bearing that is used is a stave bearing. In these stave bearing devices, multiple staves are placed around the circumferential perimeter of a rotating shaft to hold the shaft in place. As expected, the wear on the surface of the stave bearing that is in contact with the rotating shaft is a servicing concern. In other words, as the surface of the stave bearing wears down, then the stave bearing may need to be replaced. Other bearings may be used with horizontally-oriented shafts. In all cases, different materials have comparatively different durability with respect to wear rates. Guaiacum wood, also known as lignum vitae, is one type of bearing material that has been and is used in various bearing devices.
The resin or gum from Guaiacum wood is used and has historically been used as a medicine for the treatment of various diseases. Derivatives of the resin have also been used in medical testing procedures.